novistarzfandomcom-20200213-history
Tula Toned Blog Entries
Due to the section becoming bigger, it has been given it's own page. All information regarding Tula can be found on her main page. Blogs Spring Equinox Tula is happy to announce the very first day of spring! She informs everyone that it's also Spring Equinox and explains what it means. She likes the half and half terms from it, then explains how it happens before she asks what fun things girls like to do in Spring. Show Your True Colors! Since Tula's mission is to help get girls to show their true colors, she wanted to blog about what this means in better detail. When someone shows their true colors, they are being themselves. Sometimes it can be hard when friends do something you may not normally do, but she suggests you just take a moment to stop and think about how you really feel to make the right decision. Sometimes the most daring thing can be to stand up to your friends! Tula admits to being an adventurous and daring girl, so sometimes she can go too far but she remembers to only do things that wont get her into trouble. She can still do fun things on earth without causing problems. Tula then ends the entry by asking the readers if they ever had to go against the crowd or their friends and stayed true to themselves. The Spelling Bee Champ Is... Tula announces the winner of the spelling bee, herself! She studied and focused super hard all week and she never once let herself get distracted or fly away to have some fun! She mentions how tough some words were, then adds in the word that won her the spelling bee. Then she was given a trophy shaped like a bee, which they still do not understand, but it was cute anyway. Tula asks the readers if they have ever won the trophy, then asks what it had been for. Hula Hooping Tula is very hard at work performing her talent show talent: Hula Hooping! She's trying very hard but her tail keeps getting caught! This also isn't a normal hula hoop, it's a special hoop that catches on fire! She plans to use multiple ones to amaze the audience during her performance but she is concerned that her tail will still do this come performance time. Tula asks what the most daring thing the readers have ever done. Cosmic Goo Tula has decided to show the readers how to make their own cosmic goo! She asks them to get parental permission and points out that this isn't edible. For this recipe you will need: *2 cups of non-toxic white glue *2 teaspoons cornstarch *1 1/2 cups warm water *Mixing bowl *Any color food coloring. The recipe is then described: #Add glue, warm water, and food coloring into a bowl and mix well. #In seperate bowl, mix cornstarch and 1 cup of warm water. Mix until the cornstarch is dissolved. #Pour mixes together and stir #Play with goo! Tula adds that whenever you finish playing, the goo will last for about 1 to 2 weeks and should be stored in the fridge in a plastic bag or container. Tula's Day Out Tula explains that the others took her out to see the many earthly sights. They warned her to keep her quirks hidden because earthlings aren't used to such things. She is aware of just how much they stood out compared to the earthlings but think they look very unique. The other Novi's took her to the pet store and she happily noticed more earth creatures with wings. But her excitement caused her wings to begin to flap, much to the surprise of the earthlings. She was quick to hide her wings once Alie mentioned it however. Tula then decides to leave so that she can go ahead and find more cool earth things. Meet Tula Toned Tula introduces herself to the earthlings. She talks about her strange appearance, which is very noticeable. However it fits her personality and views about life, so she doesn't mind in the least bit. She explains what her personal mission on earth is and is looking forward to meeting others and finding some cool places to explore! Category:Blogs